My Little Angel
by Xxhikari-no-tenshixX
Summary: He had always thought that she was an annoying pest. She had always loved him. Ever since she landed on his roof, his life was never to be the same; ever again. SasuSaku, One sided KibaSaku & LeeSaku, & NaruHina. Naruto X Pita Ten - My first time writing
1. Intro

♥♥Hi everyone!! This is my first time writing a fanfic so it's probably gonna end up crappy and OOC… sorry!! . . And please review… no flames… T.T. I'll try to update this story as often as I can. But I'll only update it if there are reviews. Two more things I'd like to mention is that

1) My grammar sucks ass (My opinion)

2) I can't really use punctuations properly.. lolz.. So.. please forgive me… . ... oh.. and also.. sorry if this chapter is a little short.. but it's only the intro.♥♥

♥♥Disclaimer: Okay. Listen up! I'm only gonna say this once. I do not own Naruto or Pita Ten. If I did, I'd have probably made Naruto and Sakura beat Sasuke up until he was half dead, then drag his sorry ass all the way back to Konohagakure and put him on house arrest. For Pita Ten, I'd have probably killed off Kaoru somehow and probably have done something about Koboshi too… (Sorry Koboshi fans!! . )♥♥

♥♥♥ Now then… please enjoy my Naruto and Pita Ten crossover!! ♥♥♥

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**+My Little Angel+**

**+Intro+**

♥

The wind was blowing softly at the hair of a young girl, who was on top of a roof. Her features

were unique. From her bright pink hair to the small pair of wings attached to her back. A pair of

birds were fluttering around her. In a few more moments, the girl vanished into thin air...

♥

"Beep, beep, beep, be-kchak." There was a stifled yawn that escaped the mouth of a tired young

boy.After a few stretches, he finally got out of bed. He quickly got dressed and made breakfast for

himself. His father had already left for work that morning. He was used to it by now. The breakfast

didn't take long for him to finish, and so he was on his way out the door. But before he could do

that, he double checked that everything was okay. "Tap, check. Dishes, check. Stove, check…".

Everything was in its proper place. He said a quick "I'm leaving." to a picture and then locked the

front door. In the picture, there was a women holding a baby. They both had raven hair. There was

also a man standing beside them. He was smiling…

♥

Sasuke's life had always been the same. Every morning he would wake up, make and eat his own

breakfast, go to school, go to cram school, then get home, cook dinner, do his homework, then

finally sleep. His dad was rarely home, so it seemed like he didn't have one at all. Little did he know

that things were about to change drastically. When that stranger first landed on the roof, it ensured

that his life was never to be the same again. From that moment on, he will never be the same… ever

again…

♥♥♥To be continued...♥♥♥

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

♥♥Thank you for reading!! ... And remember.. REVIEW!! lolz.♥♥

♥♥ Xxhikari-no-tenshixX ♥♥


	2. Chapter One: The Angel Next Door

♥♥ Thanks for the reviews Coscat and magickmaster!! ♥♥

♥♥Disclaimer: Okay... I lied... I said I wasn't going to put anymore of these x3... sorry!! lolz. Anyways, I do NOT own Pita Ten or Naruto. Why you ask?? Because these anime and manga are too well written and stuff to be created by the likes of me... xD... hahahahaha... I laugh at myself. ♥♥

♥♥P.S: They're supposed to be in high school so I'm going to use my school's schedule and etc. and the characters will probably be OOC for certain reasons... like making my plot work... .♥♥

♥♥Italics Thoughts♥♥

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**+My Little Angel+**

**+Chapter One+**

**+The Angel Next Door+**

♥

**Just outside Sasuke's apartment door...**

"Good morning!" Sasuke turned just in time to see a pair of arms wrap around him in a tight embrace.

He was slowly suffocating. After what seemed like eternity, the pair of hands slowly receded. Sasuke coughed quite a bit before he started examining the girl. The girl, he observed, had bright pink hair and weird clothes.

"Hi! My name's Sakura. I'm your new neighbour!" Sakura announced happily.

She had a broad smile on. Suddenly, Sasuke noticed the pair of wings that was attached to her back. He didn't know what happened in that split second but when he finally came to it, he was only two blocks away from his school.

♥

**At school...**

"_Where could he be?"_ Ino thought to herself.

She had been waiting for quite a while now but Sasuke still hasn't shown up yet. It was really unusual and suspicious since Sasuke always arrived at that time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone jumped Ino and they fell to the floor in a messed up pile of tousled blonde hair.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?!" Ino screeched.

"Gomen, Ino." Naruto apologised to the blonde, while rubbing his neck.

Just then, Sasuke arrived. He was panting heavily and beads of sweat covered his forehead.

"What happened to you?" Naruto questioned.

"N-n-nothing." Sasuke stuttered.

Now Ino was really suspicious. Suddenly, the school bell rang and alerted the students. They quickly filed into their supposed classrooms to begin their classes.

"C'mon Sasuke! We're gonna be late!" Ino said, as she dragged her two friends into the classroom.

♥

**In class...**

"_What is she?"_ Sasuke wondered, as he remembered the girl that claimed to be his new neighbour.

Just then, Ino spotted something pink where the window was. It took her a while to finally realize that it belonged to a girl.

"_A girl with pink hair! Now **that's**unusual." _Ino mused.

Sasuke soon spotted the girl as well. He checked to see if anyone was looking before quietly slipping to wards the window. Being cautious, he slowly slid the widow open and outstretched his hand. He motioned for the girl to take it. By that time, Ino was furious.

"_What are you doing Sasuke?! Why are you being so nice to her?!" _Ino screamed at Sasuke inwardly.

"Hurry up and grab my hand, Sakura. It's dangerous there." Sasuke said to the girl.

Fuming, Ino accidentally stood up from her seat, forgetting that class was still in session.

"Miss. Yamanaka!" The teacher shouted at her. "What're you doing?!"

Just then, the teacher noticed Sasuke and Sakura.

"What's going on?" The teacher questioned. He was absolutely puzzled now.

"Classes are still in session miss. Please leave this classroom." The teacher told Sakura.

"Hai!" Sakura replied obediently.

She turned towards the window and jumped off the ledge. She did a flip in the air, and landed on both feet. She turned to wave at Sasuke, before running off. At that moment, probably everyone in that class was probably staring at the same spot in awe and wondering who the hell was that pink haired idiot.

Naruto and Ino were able to keep quiet until lunch, where they planned to ask Sasuke about the girl.

♥

**Lunchtime...**

**In the cafeteria...**

"Who was that girl Sasuke?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"I seriously don't know," replied Sasuke, "but she did tell me she was my new neighbour this morning."

"_Shit! Did he just say neighbour?!" _Ino panicked.

Naruto choked on his drink.

"Are you serious?! Man, your so lucky." Naruto whined.

"Trust me Naruto, it isn't that great being neighbours with her. I was almost suffocated today because of her!" Sasuke shivered as he remembered what happend.

Ino made a mental note to kill that girl the next time they meet. Then again, Ino hoped she'd never have to see her again.

After they finished their meals, the three friends decided to take a walk outside.

♥

**Still lunchtime...**

**Outside...**

"So Sakura, you'll be starting school tomorrow in this school. Are you ready?" asked the principal.

"Hai!" Sakura answered excitedly.

She was just filling in a little more information on the sheet before she was done when suddenly...

"Ow!" Sasuke yelled, as he collided with something.

On the floor was Sakura, who was underneath Sasuke. Sasuke took a while before he finally noticed that he was sitting on top of the pink haired girl. He quickly jumped up, his face showing a deep shade of pink, which was even darker than Sakura's hair.

"Gomenasai." Sasuke said to the girl, as he held out a hand.

The girl took it gratefully and he helped pull her up. Just then, he caught a glimpse of what was written on the paper she was holding. Two minutes passed before he finally registered the information.

"YOUR ENROLLED TO THIS SCHOOL?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

♥♥Thanks for reading!! Please review!! ♥♥

♥♥Xxhikari-no-tenshixX♥♥


End file.
